1. Field
This disclosure relates to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A battery is a device that stores and releases electrical energy, via the electrochemical oxidation and reduction of chemical materials therein. A battery may be a primary battery, which is not rechargeable, or a secondary battery, which is rechargeable.
A conventional rechargeable lithium battery includes a lithium mixed-metal oxide as a positive active material, metallic lithium and the like as a negative active material, and an electrolyte prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent. In particular, the electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery is representatively prepared by dissolving a lithium salt, such as LiPF6, in an organic solvent, such as a mixture of a cyclic carbonate, such as ethylene carbonate (EC), and a linear carbonate, such as dimethylcarbonate (DMC), ethylmethylcarbonate (EMC), or diethyl carbonate (DEC). The electrolyte has a significant influence on performance of a rechargeable lithium battery.
As portable electronic devices have gained popularity, the need for higher performance secondary batteries has grown. Accordingly, research is being conducted on improving electrolytes, in order to increase battery performance and power density.